


Not Your Cup of Tea

by Illiteracy_is_for_woozles



Series: Prompted Fics [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Gen, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, POV Natasha Romanov, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Song Lyrics, Song: Cup of Tea, Tony Stark Has A Heart, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illiteracy_is_for_woozles/pseuds/Illiteracy_is_for_woozles
Summary: Natasha gets back to the tower after her debriefing at the end of The Winter Soldier.Set in a reality where the Avengers actually get along. (I'm looking at you, Marvel writers...)[ From a Song Prompt for Kacey Musgraves "Cup of Tea" for Natasha with Tony ]





	Not Your Cup of Tea

**Author's Note:**

> A friend on tumblr requested this, but I had a panic attack at work right afterward so I had trouble writing it, so it's really short. So sorry.

Natasha melted into the couch of the common room, pulling a fuzzy blanket from off the back and around her as she went.

That… had been an experience.

Usually, she only had to perform for one or two people at once, but this time there had been cameras and reporters and the whole board of people asking her questions and wanting different things from her.

Finding that sweet spot, that perfect little box that they expected her to fit in? It had been harder than she’d thought it would be. Natasha had finally been overwhelmed with all of their expectations and just gave in to the urge to  _ not _ try.

The fear and surprise in their eyes was satisfying for the moment, but now that it had the time to sink in…

What damage had she done? Would the Avengers have to answer for her actions?

Footsteps interrupted her inner turmoil, softly padding across the carpet to stop and allow the person to sit in the easy chair across from her.

Even through the blanket pulled up around her head, she caught a whiff of motor oil mixed with stale coffee.

“What do you want, Stark?”

“I wanted to ask if you were okay.”

She peeked through the gap in the blanket just enough to see the man sitting in the chair sideways, his head resting on one armrest and his legs draped over the other. His eyes were focused on the ceiling above, as if he didn’t even notice she was there.

She narrowed her eyes.

“Why?”

He sighed and closed his eyes.

“Because I know what it’s like to try and be what everyone wants or expects of you.”

Natasha blinked a few times.

“And speaking from personal experience,” he continued. “While it’s  _ possible _ to be what someone else wants, you can’t do that for more than one or two people and it’s not healthy to do for very long.”

Natasha huffed a laugh.

“Since when are you the authority on what’s healthy?”

Tony laughed, a slight giggle.

“I’m  _ really _ not. But I  _ am _ an authority on what will hurt you in the long run.” He turned his body until he was laying awkwardly on his side, facing her, and hummed a few bars.

“ _ You can’t be everybody’s cup of tea. _ ”

Natasha offered a wry smile.

“Never would have pegged you for the kind of person who listens to country.”

He smirked, rolling his eyes.

“I’m not. Barton was working on a couple of new arrows in the lab and I gave him control of the music.” His expression softened, growing a little more somber. “But it’s still a good point.”

Natasha nodded, reluctant to admit that Tony Stark of all people was right.

_ “Nobody’s everybody’s favorite,”  _ he began

_ “So you might as well just make it how you please,”  _ she finished.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think?


End file.
